A Mother's Love
by Louey06
Summary: She's a superhero, a vanquisher of monsters, a teller of tales, a wiper of tears, in short: A mother.


**AN: This is just a little story about mothers, specifically Audrey Weasley and her two little girls. Written for owluvr's Mother's Day Contest.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

* * *

A mother can only do so much to protect her children. She can only give so much to make them grow. But she'll always do what needs to be done, and she'll always know how to do it.

...Sometimes, she'll make them promises…

_Audrey stared down at the little piece of heaven that lay sleeping in her arms. Tired as she was, she knew all the pain and agony had been worth it. Creating this perfect creature had been worth any previous suffering._

_She smiled as her little girl blinked tiredly up at her, her own hazel eyes seemingly reflected through her daughter. On her head sat a small tuft of Weasley red hair, marking her a part of the family forever. Nothing could be wrong with this little ball of love; she was made to show the best of her parents. Their failings would be forgotten thanks to this little girl._

_Audrey had never felt this love, never known what it would be like. She hadn't expected the need to be perfect to be so much. Hadn't assumed she'd have been willing to do anything to make this little girl the happiest one on the planet. But she did. And she would._

"_You, Molly Sophia Weasley, will never know sadness. You'll never have to worry for anything. I'll be here for you forever."_

...Sometimes, all they need is a kiss…

_Her little angelic face was scrunched into a scowl and coated in tears, "fix it mummy, you have to make it better." _

_Audrey carefully swiped away the tears, "there, there, it's just a scratch."_

"_It isn't! And it's all because Molly pushed me! It's her fault." Lucy whimpered as the healing charm passed over the wound and brought it back to its previous state. _

"_She didn't push you darling," Audrey said as she pushed her daughter's hair behind her ear, "You fell, and you know it."_

"_It still hurts mum."_

"_Here," Audrey swept down and planted a gentle kiss on her daughter's arm, "nothing fixes a scrape like a mother's kiss."_

...Sometimes what they want is a hug…

"_What has she got that I don't have?" Molly asked as she burrowed deeper into her mother's chest. "I'm pretty. I'm smart, I'm nice. Why doesn't he want me mum?"_

_Molly pulled out her head and looked up at her mother, traces of tears could be seen on her cheeks and her eyes were red and swollen._

"_I don't know sweetheart." Audrey's heart broke into millions of pieces as she saw her daughter's pain. She wished she could pull out the hurt and remold Molly's heart to where it had been before it broke, but alas, she couldn't. Only time would heal that wound._

"_Why aren't I good enough?" Molly disappeared again snuggling deeper into the warmth of her mother's embrace._

"_Dear,_ _you _are_ good enough. The problem is that _he_ wasn't good enough. Someday, you'll find the perfect boy and you won't have to worry about being 'good enough,' you'll have to worry about being you." _

...Sometimes they need to be yelled at…

"_LUCY GRACE WEASLEY!" Audrey yelled up the stairs, if she were any angrier smoke would surely be clouding out her ears._

_With a slow defiance the tall redhead casually walked down the stairs, "You called?"_

"_Yes I called." Audrey seethed, her teeth clenched together to keep the screams within, "why was your sister's broomstick on the roof covered in mud?"_

_Lucy looked carefully at the ceiling, "Perhaps it has a mind of its own and wanted a fly?"_

"Try again_."_

"_I don't know," Lucy said callously, a hint of malice creeping into her voice, "Why did Molly rip my favorite dress robes?"_

"_Revenge is not an excuse young lady. You'd best get your sorry behind into the living room and apologize to your sister or you'll be dealing with a lot worse than doing laundry for a week."_

"_A week?" Lucy groaned, "That's so unfair!"_

"_Go. _Now_."_

...Sometimes they don't want her at all…

"_I can do it myself mother." Molly snapped tugging her hair free from her mother's grasp. "I'm not a child anymore."_

_Audrey watched silently as Molly pulled her hair up into an elaborate pony tail. With careful precision she swiped a tube of glossy pink over her lips and dabbed at the foundation covering her face._

"_Mother, I said you can leave."_

_Audrey heaved a sigh as she walked out of the room, the days of princess dress up were over. Now she had to watch her daughter try to meet a prince from afar. _

...Sometimes she has to let them go…

_Each step was taken with care, perfectly in time with the flowing chords of the song. Her face held the most brilliant smile she'd ever worn. Her flowing white gown trailed behind her, caressing the floor in its folds of fabric. _

_As they stopped at the altar, Audrey watched as Percy gently handed their daughter's hand to her new life. She heard him mutter a small, "I love you Lucy," As he pressed his lips to her forehead. _

_When her husband returned to her side Audrey grasped his hand tightly. As she watched her youngest daughter be given away it was all she could do to keep back her tears._

...Sometimes they won't know she's there…

_Two sleeping angels slept peacefully on the living room rug. One little hand was knotted in the others hair, cuddling it like a teddy bear._

_The other lay, mouth slightly parted, with her arm draped over her sister in an embrace. The little cherubs lay silently, only slight whooshing breaths indicated that it was sleep that had taken them away._

_Audrey sat, just as silent, staring at her little girls. With a gentle hand she caressed Molly's cheek. It radiated a warmth that Audrey wanted to pull close to her, to squeeze and love and never let go. But as Molly shifted slightly Audrey was forced to withdraw her hand._

_The girls slept peacefully; more peaceful in this moment then they ever were awake. Together their presence was always marred by bickering and whining. Fights were prone to break out between the girls and Audrey loved nothing more than seeing the two of them together in the world of dreams._

"_Should we put them to bed?" Audrey started at seeing Percy's head peep through the door._

"_No. They're perfect like this."_

A mother is a guide, a friend, a trusted consultant. Someone who will always be willing to tie her child's shoe or read a story. She'll never ignore them, or put herself first. A mother knows what they want, but more importantly she knows what they need, and she'll do her utmost to make it reality.

But the one thing that only a mother can do, a mother can love. She can give more love then anyone, she can help her children grow, and no matter where they go or what they do, she'll never stop loving them.

And really, that's all they need.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading, I'd love a review to know what you thought.**


End file.
